Los Angeles
by ISEEYOUSTANDINGTHEREALONE
Summary: Full summary inside! Chapter 6 & 7 will be the guys POV!
1. Unexpected Meeting

Author's Note: You know after doing one about New York, L.A came to mind, I obviously do not own Glee or any of the characters enjoy! I will make tons of fan art for this story!

Characters: Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn and mentions of Finchel, Bartie and Fabrevans, Santana will show up later when she visits her friends.

Pairings: Quitt friendship, Quick, Fittany friendship (Maybe more), Puttany friendship.

Summary: Quinn and Britt move to L.A to attend college, when the rest of their friends head to New York, but then they spot two guys they thought they would probably never see again! What happens with Brittany and Artie when they are forced to deal with a long distance relationship!

_Quinn's POV_

We sat there luggage down on the steps of the huge glamorous apartment building that are parents set up for us to live in for the summer before we are forced to live in a small dorm room, but at least we are roommates so we won't have to put up with some weirdo's from god knows where, but Brittany was still upset Santana decided to go to New York instead tag along to L.A with us but Santana didn't get into The University of Southern California. I was shocked Britt got in but it turns out Brittany isn't as dumb as people thought she was, she got A's in all of her classes. A man in a big black suit came out and grabbed are bags and then another one came out and opened the door for us as we walked through the door I noticed a lot of boys staring at us, and then I realized here no one knew about me getting pregnant, here no one knew about us being gleeks all they knew was that we were two hot girls staying here for the summer. This was going to be fun. Brittany ran up to the desk and I followed behind her, "Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray." I said kindly getting out me and Brittany's ID I had to hold on to hers because she loses it so easy. "Ah, yes right this way." he said motioning to another guy "takes them to 1A."He led us to the room and slid the card key into the slot and opened the door, it was beautiful you could look out and see the ocean a few seconds later they came with are luggage and layed it down on the couch. Brittany and I surprisingly weren't fighting about which room we wanted; when we were in the cheerios and we traveled Santana was always threatening to kill people if they didn't give us the room we wanted. "So Britt what do you want to do tonight?" I asked with a big grin, still excited." Let's go to that new club down the road from here they put a wrist band on you if your under age but it's more of a dancing club, but you have to dress hot and to get in." she suggested. "Yeah, that would be fun." I laughed jumping up, and opening the closet that was now full with my clothes and Brittany got up to go to her closet. "Britt, how about this?" I asked walking in her room. "Hot, how about this?" she said holding up a really pretty club dress. "Gorgeous," I replied.

Hours had passed and me and Brittany were already dressed and were fixing are makeup and hair, Britt was going for a straight hairdo with a braid that went with her hair like a blonde head band and I was going for an up do my hair had went back to its normal length so I wanted to make it more feisty, I was wearing a strapless black dress with open toed sandals and Britt was wearing a black dress that had a white belt that went around her waist with also black sandals. We decided to walk there since it was like a mile away from the apartment building.

When we got there the line to get in was almost two miles long, but a bunch of guys let us skip them, and the bouncer automatically let us go in, I had to try to stay with Britt in case she got lost or something, "Britt I am going to get something to drink, stay right here so you won't get lost okay." I grated walking up to the bar but I felt bad because there is nothing she hated more than when people treated her like a baby. I waited until the bartender turned around to order there was just something so familiar about him I couldn't point it out until I realized the Mohawk "Puckerman?" I said in a curious tone. "Fabray?" he mumbled gruffly turning around "what the hell are you doing here?" "One second" I turned around and brought Britt back with me. "We are here for the summer because we are going to "The University of Southern California" and are parents thought we should get familiar with it." I replied. "Same with me and Finn" he said mumbled. "Wait Finns here too, why are you working?" I smirked. "Yes and I got in a fight here last night and this was the only way I wouldn't get arrested." Puck snarled. "Classic Puck," I giggled. "Where is Finn?" Brittany asked confused. "Oh, I have no idea." Puck said exhausted. "Well, Quinn always watches me she's afraid I will get lost." she said stubbornly like a five year old. "So I heard that Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Rachel and Blaine moved to New York, so why didn't Finn go with Rachel aren't they still together?" I asked questionably. "Yeah but Finn wanted to come here instead." he laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked confused. "I don't know." he replied. "Artie is in Washington." Brittany said sadly. "Sam's in Chicago, we just broke up" I added patting Britt's shoulder. "Well there you are." Puck grinned looking behind us. "Quinn, Brittany, what are you doing here?" Finn probed. "Hey, our parents thought it would be best if we learned a little bit about L.A because we plan on going to USC." I greeted. It was awkward, for a moment and then Britt spoke up "Hi, Finn." "Hey, Britt where is the third half of the unholy trinity." Finn smiled. "San, went to New York, she didn't get into USC." Brittany smiled faintly. "Oh," Finn said sympathetically. "But she said she was going to visit us later this summer." Britt once again broke the silence. "Well guys it was nice catching up but me and Brittany got to go, Bye." I said kindly. "Bye," Britt said following behind. It was kind of quiet on are way back to the hotel.


	2. Unexpected Fate

Author's Note: You know after doing one about New York, L.A came to mind, I obviously do not own Glee or any of the characters enjoy! I will make tons of fan art for this story!

Characters: Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn and mentions of Finchel, Bartie and Fabrevans, Santana will show up later when she visits her friends.

Pairings: Quitt friendship, Quick, Fittany friendship (Maybe more), Puttany friendship.

Summary: Quinn and Britt move to L.A to attend college, when the rest of their friends head to New York, but then they spot two guys they thought they would probably never see again! What happens with Brittany and Artie when they are forced to deal with a long distance relationship!

Brittany's POV

"Quinn, wake up." I screamed at my bestie. "Huh, Britt?" she moaned uncovering her head. "Let's go out for a morning run." I pouted. "You Britt," Quinn replied. "You're going to let me go by myself" I asked confused. "Yes but don't go too far and if you think you can't remember turn back around." she said tartly. "Kay," I said happily running out of her room and then out the door of the apartment in my running clothes.

Ten minutes later, I was running down the street with my IPod in full blast, I stopped and took a break; the California air was way hotter than the Ohio air, and harder to run in, I turned around and before I knew it there was hot coffee burning into my skin. "Hot," I stuttered. "Yes, you are." Puck stammered. "Puck," I groaned. "Britt, I didn't know it was you." he said awkwardly. "Why on earth would you be drinking coffee in this kind of weather?" I mused looking down at my once light blue shirt. "Sorry, hey come back to my apartment and I will help you get cleaned off, it's just right there and I am sure you don't want to run all the way back there with hot coffee on you." he offered. "Sure," I replied with a blank expression.

I walked up the steps of the apartment building it was nice and had a cozy feeling we finally came across a room and Puck opened the door and then disappeared into what I guessed to be his room. "Here there is a bathroom right there changes into this and hand me your shirt." Puck said as he walked out and through me a t-shirt.

A few moments later I walked out of the bathroom and through Puck my shirt, he walked out of the room into the washroom that had a washer and drier, I tied the back of the shirt with my hair bow. "After sitting on the couch for a while I noticed an old yearbook sitting on the side table, I didn't notice it was are 4th grade yearbook until I picked it up and saw Class of 2003 written on the top of it and down the side I opened then it dawned on me the only reason every grade me and Quinn went to had got their own book because our parents wanted to see us more than a couple pages and donated money to the school every couple of weeks, I wonder if that's why me and Quinn's parents were such good friends, because they were always trying to get us out of that school, they must of spent a lot of time together, they tried to get us to go to the private school Rachel went to, I am so glad they didn't and we didn't have to meet Rachel way ahead of time. But then I saw the yearbooks are moms had made for us and all of our friends well are real friends. I flipped through the pages and saw several pictures of me, Quinn, Santana, Puck and Finn, like one were Finn was in between me and Quinn while Puck and San was in front of us and she was kissing him on the cheek and he was in shock I am pretty sure the photographer was following us because Puck was really in shock. I was interrupted in thought when Finn came in he looked at me in shock and confusion. "Brittany, Hi, wait why are you wearing Pucks shirt." he said just as confused as his face. "Well I was running took a break bumped into Puck and he spilled coffee on me and now I am waiting for him to get done with my shirt." I replied with a smirk hoping he wouldn't get confused. Then Puck came back into the room with my shirt. "Thanks," I said grabbing it and headed back into the Bathroom to change. It made me giggled a little when I heard Finn hit Puck in the back of the head.

"Oh crap, I hope Quinn isn't worried." I said suddenly remembering as I came out of the bathroom. "Bye, Guys," I said smiling and waving. It took me the same ten minutes to get back and run upstairs Quinn was waiting for me and didn't look too worried. "Where have you been for the last hour?" Quinn smiled. "Hour, I could've sworn I have only been gone twenty minutes tops anyways long story." I replied. "Tell," she pouted at the lack of info. "Well I was running and stopped to take a break because it turns out it is really hard to run in L.A heat and anyway I turned around bumped into a guys who spilled coffee on me the guy ended up being Puck and he invited me to his apartment so he could get the coffee out of my shirt so he gave me one of his and while he was working with my shirt I got caught up in are old yearbook, but then Finn came in and saw me in Pucks shirt thought something else happened and hit Puck in the back of the head." I gasped finishing the sentence. "Wow, which yearbook." Quinn asked surprisingly understanding. "The ones are mom got for us and are friends wait one second." I said getting up and going to get my copy of the book. For the rest of the evening me and Quinn looked at the book and told the story of each pic amongst are self.

Authors Note: I know this chapter was short and had no point but I wanted some way to show their friendship, the next chapter will have drama!


	3. Unexpected Date

Author's Note: You know after doing one about New York, L.A came to mind, I obviously do not own Glee or any of the characters enjoy! I will make tons of fan art for this story! This will be a short chapter!

Characters: Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn and mentions of Finchel, Bartie and Fabrevans, Santana will show up later when she visits her friends.

Pairings: Quitt friendship, Quick, Fritter's friendship (Maybe more), Pierceman friendship.

Summary: Quinn and Britt move to L.A to attend college, when the rest of their friends head to New York, but then they spot two guys they thought they would probably never see again! What happens with Brittany and Artie when they are forced to deal with a long distance relationship!

Quinn's POV

"Britt, what are you doing?" I yelled staring at her as she rummaged through my closet. "I am finding you something to wear we are going to dinner with Puck and Finn to catch up." she giggled. "Since when," I asked confused. "Since they called and invited us so get off the couch put this on and let's go." she yelled throwing a dress at me. "Fine," I mumbled.

A few minutes later we were in a taxi heading to the restaurant I couldn't believe she got me to go along with this, especially since she knows how awkward it has been even if it has been a few years since the pregnancy ordeal but still. "Come on Quinnie were here." Brittany said pulling on my hand after paying the taxi driver. We walked into the restaurant and saw Puck and Finn sitting at a booth, the restaurant was pretty and elegant. Brittany sat on the side with Finn and I sat on the side with Puck.

"So how have you guys been?" Puck greeted. "Great, we really love, L.A it is totally awesome." Brittany answered. "Totally," Finn added agreeing with Brittany. "Yeah, Santana is coming to visit us next week; she called us the other day and was telling us that Rachel demanded for all of them the former Gleeks to meet up every week at Tiffany's." I laughed. "Yeah, she and I kind of broke up." Finn mumbled. "Aw, I thought Finchel would be forever." Britt pouted she also thought Fuinn would last forever look where we are now. "Britt, I have to re-touch my makeup, would you mind tagging along?" I suggested in hopes of getting Britt away before she said something else.

A few seconds later we returned to the booth I had to give Brittany a long talk about what's wrong and what is right to say to someone who just broke up. "So where were we?" I asked. The waiter finally came and Brittany and I ordered what we always did salad. "Are you guys seriously going to just eat a salad?" Puck snarled. "We have to stay hot." Brittany shot back. That's when the waiter returned.

The little catch up date was fun and not awkward like I thought it would be; besides Finn kept looking at Brittany and wasn't paying attention to the conversations and Brittany didn't even notice and one time when I was putting my hand down it bumped into Pucks but quickly withdrew but otherwise it was fun. It only took us a few minutes to get back.

"B did you notice how Finn kept staring at you?" I laughed. "Did you notice how you and Puck were holding hands?" she giggled. "We did not." I pouted. "Fine, he wasn't staring at me either." she smirked. "Touché," she mimicked. "You're goofy" I croaked. Then there was a knock at the door. "You get it," I mumbled. "Fine, lazy," Brittany teased. "Santana!" she squealed forcing me to pry myself off the couch.

Author's Note: Yeah I know the chapter was short! Sorry but there you go chapter 3!


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note: You know after doing one about New York, L.A came to mind, I obviously do not own Glee or any of the characters enjoy! I will make tons of fan art for this story! This will be a short chapter!

Characters: Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn and mentions of Finchel, Bartie and Fabrevans, Santana will show up later when she visits her friends.

Pairings: Quitt friendship, Quick, Fritter's friendship (Maybe more), Pierceman friendship.

Summary: Quinn and Britt move to L.A to attend college, when the rest of their friends head to New York, but then they spot two guys they thought they would probably never see again! What happens with Brittany and Artie when they are forced to deal with a long distance relationship!

_Brittany's POV_

"B did you notice how Finn kept staring at you?" Quinn laughed. "Did you notice how you and Puck were holding hands?" I giggled. "We did not!" Q pouted. "Fine, he wasn't staring at me either!" I smirked. "Touché" I mimicked. "You're goofy" Q croaked. Then there was a knock at the door. "You get it." she mumbled. "Fine, lazy" I teased. I walked to the door and opened it slowly "San!" I squealed, soon Quinn was right beside me and we both hugged her tightly. "Hey, what took your sweet asses so long to open the door?" San joked.

"We were talking about are little catch up date with Finn and Puck." I answered. "Oh yeah Kurt told me, him and Blaine came to visit them plus they have a fashion thing they're going to." San looked shocked. This time Quinn answered "Cool, so any way's you will be sleeping in the guestroom". "This place is nice; who would of known daddy dearest would trust you out in L.A after the whole sophomore year situation." San snarled. "Well he didn't want me to go and Brittany's parents were going to pay for both of us, the apartment and everything else but I thought that it wouldn't be fair even if they are rich so I just blackmailed daddy dearest saying that if he didn't do this I would tell all of his precious clients about the business scams he runs." Q replied proudly. "Wow Q, I didn't think you had it in you, oh and by the way I am sorry I didn't give you guys much notification I wanted to surprise you and Kurt and Blaine as I said wanted to visit Finn because they have this fashion thing they're going to tomorrow so I just tagged along, and plus it's just a few days earlier than you expected me so I figured it's fine." Santana smiled.

"Totally" Q and I said at the same time. "Oh and I forgot to tell you Kurt and Blaine want's to have coffee with you guys tomorrow morning." San remembered. "So, Britt and I will help you put your stuff up." Quinn yawned. "You look tired, and its night time so you guys can go to bed." San insisted studying Quinn and I. "Not until we help you put your stuff away." I smirked.

"Brittany wakes your rich ass up!" San screamed in my ear making me jump. "San" I sighed. "You wouldn't wake up." Quinn laughed "Get up and get ready, we are meeting Kurt and Blaine in an hour".

We arrived at the coffee place and spotted Kurt and Blaine. "Well, hello ladies" Blaine and Kurt greeted us. "Kurty, Blainey" I said jumping into both of their arms. "Hello Kurt, Blaine" Quinn nodded politely. "So, the boy's told us about your little catch up date." Blaine laughed. "Yeah seriously, Puckerman is falling hard for you and Finn is falling for Britt." Kurt informed Quinn and I, Santana found it all amusing. "Yeah, right" we said at the same time. "Whatever you should of seen Puck's face when Finn brought up the fact him and Quinn accidently held hands, and Finn's when he replied with "how did you notice since you spent the whole night looking at Brittany?" they were as red as my handbag." Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, you are over exaggerating and if you are forgetting Britt is dating Artie." Q, snarled. "Whatever!" Kurt replied. We spent the rest of the time talking about, New York and L.A, Kurt and Blaine told us about, the whole break up between Finn and Rachel, then about Mike and Tina epic romance and about Tina being knocked up.

Authors Note: Yep another short chapter but there is something big coming and there was a little hint in this chapter review and tell me what you think it is going to be!


	5. Unexpected Heartbreak

Author's Note: You know after doing one about New York, L.A came to mind, I obviously do not own Glee or any of the characters enjoy! I will make tons of fan art for this story!

Characters: Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Santana (For now) and mentions of Finchel and Bartie. I have a special guest in this chapter!

Pairings: Quitt friendship, Quick, Fritter's friendship (Maybe more), Pierceman friendship.

Summary: Quinn and Britt move to L.A to attend college, when the rest of their friends head to New York, but then they spot two guys they thought they would probably never see again! What happens with Brittany and Artie when they are forced to deal with a long distance relationship!

_Quinn's POV_

"Listen, we are going to the club, so get your sweet asses dressed in something hot." Santana snarled pulling us up Brittany went straight to her room. "Fine anywhere but deluxe, it was like a really creepily dark and boys were shamelessly flirting with us, and I am pretty sure I saw a drug deal." I groaned.

A few minutes later Brittany came out of her room "We are going casual but hot." She laid six cute outfits out. Santana and I took are choice and got Brittany's nod of approval, she has always been our go to fashion person ever since we were kids, so we went into are room's and changed.

Within the hour we were all dressed and ready to go it took San 30 minutes to pencil in her eyebrows. We ran outside to the cab that was waiting for us, we jumped in and Santana told the driver the directions. "Guy's, anyways Tina called me earlier and told me that she totally cheated on Mike and that it's not his baby." San whispered. "What, poor Mike does he know?" Britt pouted. "Nope, she said that if she told him it would hurt too many people." Santana frowned. "Who is the father?" I asked concerned. "Beats me, she said that she couldn't tell me" San mumbled. "Hey maybe Artie knows because didn't they visit him a while ago, maybe I should call him." Britt suggested. "Yeah, but wait until we get to the club just in case it gets a little personal, we don't want it to go Jerry Springer in a cab, when over the phone when Tina and Mike aren't even here." San laughed at the thought.

We arrived at the club 15 minutes later the guard that was at the rope stopped us before we headed to the back and lead us in. "Hey, we wouldn't be the unholy trinity if we didn't make an entrance together right." San prompted taking my left pinkie and while Britt took my right. We headed straight to the dance floor. "Hey B, Q that guy at the bar keeps staring at us, and he looks just like a younger version of Mr. Shue" San giggled. "Oh My God, That's Jesse remember the one who egged Rach" Brittany gasped. "What is wrong with this town every time we come to a club we meet someone else from Ohio?" I uttered. Santana and Brittany started walking up to him, so I followed. "Well hello Jesse St. Asshole." Santana said in a sarcastic low tone voice. "Hi Jesse," Brittany greeted. "Jesse," I mumbled in a greeting tone. "The Unholy Trinity, all together in L.A what a surprise Satan, Quinn and Brittany" he smirked. "Actually, not that it's any of your business I am just visiting them" Santana chimed in. "So, what exactly are you doing here I thought you were more into the Broadway thing" I sighed. "Q, how could he ever be on Broadway when his only talent is throwing eggs at people" Britt stopped herself before she said anything else. "This is coming from the girl who thought her cat was reading her diary." Jesse laughed. Brittany always tried to keep peace and it had always been that way but when she bit her lip I knew something was wrong.

_Flashback: 7__th__ grade_

"_Noah, go up there and get it now." I yelled pointing to my friendship bracelet that matched San and B's that was in a tree courtesy of Puck. "No, Fabray you want it you go and get it" Puck yelled back. "Why are you such a jerk?" I pouted sitting down on a stump. "It's my nature." Puck laughed. "Puckerman what did you do now?" Santana marched forward. Brittany came up right after her. "Quinn why is your bracelet up in the tree?" Britt frowned. "Noah threw it up there." I mumbled. Brittany was building up with anger and started to bite her lip, all of a sudden the next thing I know Puck was on the ground covering his eye, Santana and Finn were laughing and Brittany was climbing up the tree to get my bracelet and quickly returned with it. "What the hell, Britt" Puck cried. "You were being mean and made Quinnie sad." Brittany snarled. _

_End of Flashback:_

Brittany started to laugh for no reason and grabbed a drink from some random guy who didn't seemed to mind considering he was looking at Brittany ass, but then she came back and did what I expected her to do, she poured the drink on Jesse and smirked "That was for Rachel." Then she punched him square in the eye "That was for me and the New Directions." "What the hell, Britt." Jesse cried he had the exact same reaction as a 13 year old Puck.

What is going on here, some man came out looking at us. "That guy was man handling them." The guy Britt took the drink from yelled. "Ok, guys get him out of here." The other guy yelled and everything started back again. "Wow, Britt the last time you blacked someone's eye it was mine" Puck's voice came out of nowhere. "Puckerman, I am surprised to see you." Santana greeted giving him a hug. "Well, it looks like we have the same taste in clubs." Puck laughed. "Hey Puck," I greeted hoping it wouldn't be awkward after the whole Kurt thing Brittany waved as her phone started to ring. "Oh its Artie, I will ask him about the Tina thing." Brittany rushed outside. Suddenly Finn appeared next to Puck with the same old goofy grin. "Finnocence," Santana mumbled. "Satan, Quinn" Finn nodded politely. "How have you guys been, and Finn ever since you and hobbit broke up she hasn't stopped bugging me I mean seriously she wanted me to talk you into coming back to New York with me." Santana laughed. "She broke up with me." Finn groaned. "Yeah, whatever but anyways Mercedes was like hell to the no white girl, which I thought was kind of weird since she Jewish and like always I pointed it out, and said that would be like calling Kurt straight but yeah everyone at Tiffany's was giving us the strangest looks after that, it was pretty funny." Santana finished. "Wow San, I wish I could've seen that." I giggled and caught Puck staring at me and I couldn't help but stare. "Um, hey I don't mean to break up this little undressing each other with your eyes thing, but Britt should be back now she never stays this long on the phone with Artie she say that every time she stays on more than 10 minutes she falls asleep." San said sarcastically as are faces turned completely red, Finn was just laughing. "Don't talk about Artie like that." Puck mumbled. "Dude, you know it's true one time he spent an hour telling us about video games." Finn laughed again. I hit him in the back of the head. "Hey that's Brittany's boyfriend." "Wells if you guys are done arguing I would like to go find her so no creep does." San argued. "She is probably still out front talking to her man." Puck suggested. "Do you guys remember sophomore year, she got lost in her own house." San argued more. "Fine San lets go." I grabbed her pinkie and we headed out. "I am pretty sure Puck is staring at your ass right now." She nudged me in the side with her elbow. "She just texted me and said that she is at home." I mumbled.

We arrived at the apartment 30 minutes later, Santana told me all kinds of funny things about Rachel, that she found out during the breakfasts' when we got to the room all of the lights were turned off and Brittany was sitting on the couch crying. "Baby B what's wrong?" I asked softly. "Artie is the … father of Tina's baby." She cried out. "I will go all Lima Heights on his ass." Santana yelled then started saying stuff in Spanish. "No San, its ok I always knew he loved Tina." Brittany cried more causing San and me to come and hug her for, what seemed like an hour.

Authors Note: There is chapter 5!


End file.
